You're Still The One
by Jamie Fresco
Summary: 100 years after Eclipse. Short little fluff bit on what happens to Edward and Bella. FLUFF ALERT! ExB


_**You're Still The One**_

**Quick One-Shot. Tell me if it's any good.**

**Sorry, I tried to post this yesterday, because it was my birthday, but my computer got screwed up**

**(Song is You're Still The One, by Shania Twain)**

** Don't Own Anything**

I looked over at my husband and smiled. Edward must have seen me out of the corner of his eye, for he turned to face me, an answering smile on his lips. He brushed back a stray piece of hair to its place, behind my ear.

"Keep your eyes on the road," I scolded. It didn't come out as sharp as I'd intended, as my playful smile was still shining brightly.

"Yes Ma'am," Edward replied, his voice thick with mock seriousness. I fought back a smile as his eyes flashed back towards the road, as if he could ever crash, even if he wanted to. His amazingly fast reflexes were more then fast enough to guide both me and one of his most prized possessions, his car, to safety. I realized with pride that I could drive just as well as he could now, if not better. After one hundred years of vampire car races with Emmett, I had to be pretty fast.

Edward did not drive as fast as he had when I was human, so now we were cruising down the highway, still at not quite human pace, but still considerably slower then he had when I'd first met him. When I'd asked him about it once, he had told me that now that we had eternity together, there was no need to rush things.

I settled farther into my seat as I twiddled the dials on the radio. My favorite station was on; one of the only good ones that still ran. It included all the songs of my childhood, unlike the horrible rap/techno mix that was all the kids thought about these days. A familiar song filled the car.

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love._

Spoke a woman's voice. Edward's arm snaked around my shoulder. I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me. "Road," I ordered half heartedly. It really was hard to argue with him when he smiled at me like that. He rolled his eyes but grudgingly turned his eyes toward the road. I saw his cheek halfway lift up on the other side, facing the window, trying to hide his grin from me.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

I leaned back into his arm and relaxed, breathing evenly. This song reminded me a lot of Edward and I. We_ had_ made it. We did take the long way, but somehow, impossibly we were both still here today.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

People had said that we wouldn't make it. Rosalie, Edward's own sister had even said that we couldn't make it. But we had proved them wrong—we had proved them all wrong. We had overcome every obstacle thrown in our path and grown stronger from them. Even now, Rose had no more problems with me. We were now at least as close as Alice and I were.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

I smiled as I heard the lyrics. I didn't technically dream of Edward, but I knew that if I did dream, it would definitely be of him. But everything else that the song had said was definitely true. He was still the one—for everything. Even after all these years, he was still my gem, my precious gem that never seemed to get old or lose its shine. 

I smiled then, as I thought about how nothing had driven us apart, not angry sisters, or stalking vampires, or even the worst, separation. Somehow we were still meant to be together. He seemed to sense how happy I was, for he turned towards me and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, forgetting for the time being that we were speeding down a car-packed highway with a driver who did not even seem to be paying attention to the road. (And at this point, probably wasn't.) As we kissed, the song played on.

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night (You're still the one)  
_

_You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night._

_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come, my baby._

As the song drew to a close, I realized that I was still kissing Edward. "Edward!" I gasped, pulling away. "Road!"

"No need, honey." He replied, grinning. 

I looked around hurriedly. I realized that we had pulled into our new driveway at the base of our new house. I grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly he was at the passenger seat car door, pulling it open. He put out his hand, and I laid mine in his. He helped me out of the car.

"Hey Bella," he said suddenly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're still the one," He replied, grinning.

I didn't reply, I just got up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. 

We walked hand in hand back to our giant house. I could hear Emmett screaming inside about something and I sighed about having to get back to our hectic lives. But Edward's presence was still next to me and I grew strong from it.

_He's still the one._


End file.
